


I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)

by mickandsleepyface



Series: Shuffle [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickandsleepyface/pseuds/mickandsleepyface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey have to be apart alot because of Ian's job</p><p>Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84CPo4bVkMk</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)

**Author's Note:**

> The series "Shuffle" contains oneshots inspired by a single song, set in different universes and at different times.

_But I would walk 500 miles_

_And I would walk 500 more_

_Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles_

_To fall down at your door_

 

 

**Ian**

10:23 am:

_Hey my plane just landed, waiting for my shit, how are u?_

  **Mick**

10:27 am:

_Fine, glad to see you didn`t die_

  **Ian**

10:30 am:

_U do know not all planes crash, right?_

  **Mick**

10:34 am:

_Fuck you, I know. But with my luck ur plane does._

  **Ian**

10:37 am:

_In ur own screwed up way, that was really sweet <3_

  **Mick**

10:40 am:

_U should really stop with those fucking smileys_

  **Ian**

10:46 am:

_Alright ;) :-* suitcase is here, gotta go, call you later?_

  **Mick**

10:47 am:

_'course_

 

 

Ian had been away from home for a little over a month now. He had been a sales agent for gym equipment back home, a very successful one, and now he flew from city to city giving speeches on how to sell.

He really liked it, but he hated that it took him away from Mickey. Ever since he started this his time at home grew shorter and his time on the road longer. Mickey put on a brave face whenever they talked, but Ian knew he hated it just as much. He had tried to get a few days at home in between the cities, but no such luck.

Now they were in their fifth week away from each other and Ian started to really, really hate it. Being away from Mickey was bad for his health, he knew that. He missed the other with a burning passion and a quiet longing. It was like someone removed a limb, he wasn’t really functioning. He felt like they were connected with a rubber band and it hurt more the more it stretched.

Now Ian was in Indianapolis and even though that was only 160 miles from home there was no way or time, for that matter, for him to get there.

 

He went straight from the airport to the event he was supposed to be at. He gave his speech, stayed a little longer for questions, grabbed a bite to eat and then went to his hotel. His schedule allowed him 8 hours of sleep if he got to bed right away before he had to get up to give the next speech.

He thought he never needed 8 hours of sleep and instead got his cell out and called Mickey.

 Mickey was answering after the second ring and that fact alone made Ian smile. He grabbed his cigarettes and stepped on the small balcony of his room.

“Hey you, how was your day?” Ian asked.

“Was alright, same old same old,” Mickey answered and Ian was surprised to hear a lot of background noises.

“What’s going on? It sounds like you’re standing on the fucking street?”

“Ah, no,” Mickey answered quickly. “Iggy is watching some movie and he won’t turn the volume down.”

“Oh, so you’re back in the good old hood?” Ian asked surprised.

He and Mickey had moved out of the South Side a year ago and got a small apartment just outside the South Side. But they of course visited their families.

“Yeah, figured I crash here for a bit,” Mickey said.

Ian lit his cigarette and took a deep drag. He let the smoke out slowly and said in a low voice, “I miss you, Mick, it’s been too fucking long.”

“Same here, you have no fucking idea. You know there is not one dildo out there that comes close to your dick? One would think with the large variety of dildos in the world there would be at least one, but no.”

Ian laughed. “You’re a dick.”

“Yeah, but you love me anyway.”

“I really do,” Ian sighed.

“Well, I love you, too. Hang in there, only 10 more days, right?”

Ian sighed and leaned his head against the wall. He tried to not sound too desperate to not make it harder on Mickey when he answered, “Counting down the fucking minutes.”

Mickey sighed and Ian heard a distant pling in the background that sounded like an elevator.

“Hey, I gotta go, I’m sorry, but I’ll see you soon, I promise,” Mickey said in a low voice.

Ian bit his lip and answered, “Yeah, okay, talk to you soon.”

He hung up and flipped the rest of the cigarette over the balcony. He closed his eyes and breathed the cold air in when a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

He sighed and was thinking about ignoring it when there was a knock again, a firmer one. And something about the knock was familiar and he felt his body tense up as he hurried to the door.

He threw the door open and there he stood in all his glory, Mickey Milkovich with a smirk on his lips. “Hey there, Gallagher.”

Ian’s eyes widened and he reacted purely on instinct when he pulled Mickey towards him and crashed his lips on his. He couldn’t help it, he moaned in the kiss immediately, because fuck he missed this like hell.

 

When they were done and laying side by side on the bed Ian tilted his head to Mickey, his whole face still beaming and he asked, “How in the hell….why in the hell….how?”

Mickey laughed and scooted closer, latching on to Ian’s side.

“You know I would walk 500 miles to fall down at your door,” Mickey smirked.

Ian laughed. “Did you just quote The Proclaimers to me? And wrong, might I add?”

Mickey shrugged. “Who the fuck cares, It’s been too long and I totally would walk and drive and fly and swim and whatever the fuck else to see you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me and talk to me at mickandsleepyface.tumblr.com


End file.
